fall_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall Clan Wikia
{Fall Clans' Back Round} Hello, I'm Barkstar. The leader of this magnificent clan. I'm proud to have homes for many strong felines. I once started in Hawk Clan, formed by Wolfstar. I didn't stay there long, until I decided to make my own clan. Fall Clan, was based off of my favourite season, Fall. Fall is a special season in our clan, we appreciate all that it brings, even the hardships. Many of us find ourselves caught up in pain, suffering, maybe even death. But we'll fight for whats ours, and we'll defend the clan with our '''LIVES.' 'WELCOME TO FALL CLAN.' '{Information}' Fall Clan Uses Traditional Roleplay. (You May Use Anatomy, But Not Anything To Confusing) Fall Clan Was Created June 16th, 2016. 'Barkstar Is Expecting' How Many Members?: 14. Bronze Tag & Flower Badge Recruiting: Yes Roleplaying: Yes '{Events}' 6/13/16- We welcome 11 new members to the clan! 6/13/16- Allied With CougarClan! 6/14/16- Featherpool becomes deputy! 6/14/16- Allied With FrostClan! 6/14/16- We welcome 8 new members to the family! 6/17/16- FrostClan Disbannded. '{Theme Song(s)}' '{Rules}' # Leader's Word Is '''LAW.' # No Kits Are To Leave Camp Unless Accompanied By A Warrior Or Their Mother. # If Caught Double Clanning, You Will Be Banned. # No Mates In Other Clans. # If You Disrespect An Older Feline, You Will Be Punished. # Failing To Complete Tasks Given, Consequences Occur. # Listen To The Leader & Deputy at ALL Times. # Once you enter camp, you must be the correct OC with the correct badge and tag. Otherwise we may accuse of you double clanning. # The use of emojis, ( :D, :3, c:, :), etc. ) Is NOT '''acceptable during serious roleplaying times. (always) # Take clan roleplay '''seriously. # Drama will not be tolerated. # Once the leader is on, you must come to camp. # ALWAYS use the correct land/territory. {Consequences} * Don't Listen: Bite To The Tail * Refuse to do task given: Torn Ear * Leave Camp Without Permission: Moss Duty * Hurting Clan Mates: Nursery For 2 Days * Double Clanning: BANNED. {Usernames} * Theamazingconfetti ~ Barkstar * tabbycat2812 ~ Featherpool * Darkmoon ~ lovejoy4 * Blackpaw ~ Warrior200 * Rainpaw ~ girls95797 * Dawnpaw ~ Squirmywormy1352 * Nightkit ~ foreversnowyy * Darkstorm ~ Neonkittycat1 * Eclipsepaw ~ foxdrive1 * Shadekit ~ jammer2842 * Blackclaw ~ Warrior200 * Crimsonkit ~ puppygueen14 * Dapplepelt ~ Raggedwolf * Maplekit ~ Belle989 {Alliances} CougarClan ~ Goldenstar ~ eac101 http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/CougarClan_OFFICIAL {Territories} All Time Server Is Himalaya. Current Season Is Fall. ~~ Zios 'Is The Land We Use During The Fall. ~~ '{Dress Code} {Forms} FORMS ARE TO BE DONE IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE! -- Joining Form-'' Username: Avatar Name: Roleplay Example: Pelt Description: Personality: Avatar Age: Desired Rank: How did you find this clan? Why do you want to join? ~~ ''Alliance Form-'' Leader Username: Clan/Pack Name: Members: Why do you want to ally?: What do you think will help our clan that you have?: -- '''{Quotes} "'''''The choice is yours, become a family, or become an enemy." -Barkstar -- {Gallery} Category:Browse